


When We Are Old

by slashpervert



Series: Fools' Promises [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco comes home to Harry, making love and talking of a future together. Co-authored by Aveeno_baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Are Old

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors:** [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashpervert**](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/) and [](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/)**aveeno_baby**.  
>  **Betas:** [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[**brknhalo241**](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/), [](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/)**nefernat** and **Mini Mouse**.  
>  **Warnings:** Language, Explicit M/M sex, oral, anal.  
>  **Notes:** Written post-HBP, pre-DH. No spoilers. One-shot that can be read separately, all found under the tag/link [_**Fools' Promises**_](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/tag/fools%27+promises). This one follows [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/205206.html)_**Something's Cooking**_ , salvaged from the abandoned _Secrets and Promises_ story.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Harry was in their bedroom at the top of the townhouse, standing in front of the mirror as he slowly undid his tie. He had gotten the note from Beckett telling him that Draco would be home late. He pulled the tie off and dropped it on the bed, starting on his shirt.

Draco got home earlier than he thought he would. Partially because after spending the evening listening to Pansy gossip, he was more than ready to get home to his lover. Now, he stood silently in the door of their room, admiring the man he shared his home and his life with.

Harry slipped the shirt off with a sigh, turning around to set it down. "Oh, hey," he said, smiling when he saw Draco.

Draco smiled, his grey eyes soft as he padded barefoot into the room. "Hey," he echoed his partner. He walked over to stand in front of the dark haired man, looking down in wonder at him. It was still amazing to him that he came home to this.

Harry glanced up at him, still smiling. "You okay?" he asked, not quite sure why Draco was home earlier and being so quiet.

"Yes, I am," Draco answered and slid a hand up Harry's naked arm, trailing nails gently as he did. His other hand reached to cup Harry's chin, as he leaned forward and gave him a slow, but thorough kiss while moving to sit beside him on the bed.

Harry's heart fluttered, like it always did when Draco kissed him like this. He was glad they were sitting because he was sure his legs wouldn't have been able to hold him up.

Tongue sliding against Harry's, breath mingling, Draco's heart beating faster, he moved the hand on Harry's arm around the man's back and pulled him close. His hand on Harry's face moved back along his jaw and into his hair, fingers spreading out to entwine themselves in his thick locks.

Harry moaned softly, trailing his fingers over Draco's cheek, as he pressed closer. It was the quiet moments like this that he realised how much in love he was with Draco.

Draco leaned back, bringing Harry back with him onto the bed. He kissed and sucked at the other man's lips, sighing at the taste and touch of him. "I love you," he breathed into Harry's mouth.

"I love you, too," Harry whispered, running his fingers through Draco's soft hair.

Draco kissed Harry's face, nuzzling his own cheek against the other man's.

"I want you," Harry whispered, hand tightening in the blond locks.

Draco breathed a sigh and then reached for Harry's other hand, laying it on the tented silk of his trousers.

"I was wondering how long you'd last," Harry murmured, wrapping his hand gently around him through the cloth.

Draco's breath hitched and his eyes closed. "Last?" he asked, having lost track of the conversation suddenly.

"Last before you'd need my touch," he continued, voice going low. He gently squeezed, fingers teasing him.

"Always ... need ... your ... (gasp) ... touch," Draco managed, trembling and laying back on the bed.

"Do you now?" Harry teased, unbuttoning and pushing down the man's trousers and pants. He moved down on the bed. He hovered over Draco for a moment before he leaned down and kissed his lower stomach, right above his cock.

"Oh, yes," Draco said, "so much ...." He trembled and spread himself open for Harry, inviting him to do what he wished with him.

Harry's fingers curled around Draco's hips as he looked up at him, taking in Draco's desperation. "What do you want?"

"You, always want you," Draco moaned. His hand had come up to his chest and he was running his fingers down the scar on his chest. "Please, Harry," he begged.

Harry reached up and ran his finger down alongside Draco's. "Of course, Draco." He leaned down again and sucked the head of Draco's cock into his mouth without another word.

"Ah, yes," Draco gasped, his head thrown back and panting. He reached his other hand up to entangle in Harry's dark hair. As Harry started to suck gently, he let his nail graze over the scar. Draco trembled as he gasped and tried to hold still. "Harry, please," he cried out, "more."

Pitying Draco, Harry moved down and sucked hard, continuing to rub his finger over the scar as he sucked.

"Harry," Draco gasped, "do you ... want ... inside … me?"

Harry pulled back, breathing hard. He cast a Lubrication Charm as he settled himself in between Draco's legs again, gently running slick fingers over his entrance.

"Yessss," Draco gasped, pulling his legs up to open himself as much as he could for Harry.

Harry grinned at Draco's reaction, gently slipping one finger inside of him. "Oh, Draco," he whispered.

"Harry, always, my love," Draco sighed, the feel of Harry's touch making him feel whole again.

Harry moved his finger in and out a few times before he crooked it, rubbing it against where he knew that spot was.

Draco shivered then lifted his hips, sighing. "I'm ... ready," he whispered.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, slipping in another finger and gently stretching him more. He didn't want to hurt Draco.

"Yesss, very sure," the blond answered. "I want you inside me. Always inside me."

"I love you," Harry murmured, slipping his fingers out and casting another Lubrication Charm. Spreading more oil over his own cock, he moved closer, positioning himself, then gently began to push in.

Draco opened his eyes, looking up at Harry. "Yes, Harry," Draco said, feeling open and vulnerable and ... safe.

Harry groaned, thrusting in the rest of the way. He looked down at Draco, taking in his flushed face and swollen lips. "I love you," he whispered again, leaning down and kissing him softly.

Draco moaned as Harry thrust into him, the feeling of him inside being what he needed. He kissed and licked at his lover's lips, his hands coming up to touch Harry everywhere he could reach.

Harry slowly began to move, panting into Draco's mouth. "Fuck, Draco." It had been a while since he'd topped Draco. He didn't want to start off too fast.

"Yes, please, Harry," Draco begged, amazed at how every time with Harry made him feel this way. He ran his hands over Harry's skin. "You feel so perfect inside me," he sighed.

Draco's words made Harry smile, stilling for a moment just to watch his face. "You make me so happy," he said, then began to thrust harder and faster than before.

"Gods, yes," Draco encouraged when Harry moved. He wrapped his legs around Harry's hips and his arms around his neck, meeting his thrusts.

Leaning back, Harry managed to trail his fingers down over Draco's scar and he set a rhythm with his hips.

Draco moaned, arching into his touch, the old wound tingling at his lover's touch. "Marked ... as ... yours," Draco gasped, body trembling and convulsing around Harry's cock inside him.

Harry moaned loudly, his thrusts faltering. But he reached between them, wrapping his hand around Draco. "God, Draco ... you're so hard ...."

Draco's moan was incoherent as Harry touched him. He was so close it was almost painful. He tossed his head and tried to urge Harry wordlessly to keep moving.

Harry quickened his thrusts as he stroked Draco, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. "Come with me."

"Yes!" Draco hissed; his body shuddering and his cock sending warm liquid spurting over Harry's hand and his own chest.

Harry was only able to thrust one more time before he came, too, groaning out Draco's name.

Draco clung to Harry, arms and legs holding him tight as he trembled and spasmed in the after effects of their orgasms.

Harry kissed every part of Draco that he could reach, slowly coming down from his high. "Love you," he sighed.

Draco chuckled, the kisses tickling a bit and the feelings in his body making him feel lightheaded. "Good, because I need you to keep doing that to me for another couple hundred years or so," he sighed.

Harry laughed, pulling back and kissing Draco on his nose. "That's just a bit disturbing to think of, Draco."

"What is?" Draco asked, perfectly happy lying under Harry.

"Us doing that when we're a hundred years old," he murmured, slipping out and laying down next to his lover.

"I can't imagine being near you and not wanting you," Draco said quietly. "You think older wizards don't have sex?"

"Well, I assume they do ... but ... hm … I guess I'm imagining us looking like ... Dumbledore," he replied, shrugging. "But he was really old."

"Dumbledore was really old," Draco snorted, "and you don't have to grow a beard like that."

"What? Why not? You could help me brush it and all," Harry laughed softly, reaching to pull the covers over them.

"If you wish," Draco laughed. "You might look good with a well groomed beard." The blond pulled Harry close again, snuggling under the covers.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Harry answered, smiling at him. "I can't imagine you with a beard though."

"Don't think it would grow thick enough," Draco said, his fingers touching his chin.

Harry touched it, too, nodding. "Maybe just growing out your hair."

"Long hair?" he smiled, "More to play with, I suppose."

"Exactly. It would keep me entertained for hours," Harry said, grinning.

Draco's eyebrows rose. "I thought I do that pretty well already," he teased.

Harry blushed a bit. "Oh, you do, very well. But for other times."

"How long?" Draco asked, curious now.

Harry shrugged. "As long as you want."

Draco nodded. "Since it is for you, it really is about what you want." He shifted, his face serious for a moment, looking into Harry's face. "Have you thought about that? The future I mean?"

"Not really ... though, when I was younger ... I always thought I'd have a family in the future," he replied.

"Me too," Draco smiled sadly. "It would be sad to be the last one of such a long line." He took a deep breath, leaning in to kiss Harry briefly. "All this brings up a bigger issue we haven't talked about," he said quietly.

"What bigger issue?" Harry asked.

Draco closed his eyes and licked his lips nervously, "I love you, Harry. I have always loved you."

"And I love you, too," Harry replied, watching his lover.

"Us, I mean, is it ...." Draco found himself suddenly too nervous to continue.

"What do you mean, Draco?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

"Never mind," the blond said quietly, closing his eyes.

"No, tell me. Us ... what do you mean?" Harry asked again, getting nervous, too.

Draco felt torn. What had he done? He shouldn't have brought this up. What if he scared Harry away? He tried to breathe deep and settle himself.

"Please talk to me," Harry whispered.

Draco opened his eyes and looked into Harry's. "I wasn't just making a joke. About what I want from my future ... about being with you."

"I wasn't either," Harry replied softly, looking back into grey eyes.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. "I can't imagine going back to ... life without you in my home, in my bed and most especially, in my arms," he said.

Harry smiled a bit, nodding. "You shouldn't have been nervous about saying this, Draco. I feel the same way."

Draco smiled and leaned in and kissed Harry. "So, does that mean you would want to be a parent?" he asked.

Harry pulled back with a small gasp. "Yes. But ... how?"

"I don't know that part, yet," Draco smiled. "I just know that we both want a family and we want each other. We will have to figure out the rest."

"We will." Harry grinned. "I never thought I'd actually get what I wanted."

Draco grinned back. "Oh, neither did I. But now I have you. And I want to us to be happy, to have the things we never thought we could have."

"Thanks, Draco," Harry whispered, kissing him softly.

"Harry," Draco smiled, leaning into the kiss. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> [End of this little series of one shots.]


End file.
